


On My Way

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Who would have thought that the happiest night of Lukas' life would end like this.





	On My Way

"Lukas Waldenbeck (Hubby) is calling." Philips car spoke loudly through the speakers, cutting off the song he was humming to. 

Philip turned the volume down and tapped the green phone on his touch screen that sat in his dash. "Hello?" Philip asked, looking back at the road once more. 

"Hey, baby, I was just wondering if you were here yet."

Philip let out a sigh, staying silent for a few seconds. Lukas had his big race tonight, people from all over the United States were all coming together for this event and Philip was late. He felt terrible about it and he knew Lukas wouldn't tell him he was upset but Philip could tell. They had been together for six years, Philip had gotten used to how Lukas acted.

"I'm so sorry." Philip began. "My shoot ran over time and the people didn't leave for a half hour. I planned on leaving as soon as it ended at four."

"Its okay. I just need a good luck kiss to make sure I win." 

Philip could hear the smile in his voice. "You talk big game for someone who hasn't proposed yet."

"Its going to be a surprise, I can't just propose whenever you ask." Lukas was quiet for a few seconds. "It doesn't start until six. You've got an hour and fifteen minutes to get here." 

"I'll be there. I'm speeding." Philip laughed. "90, 100, 110." 

"You and I both know you would never speed." Lukas chuckled. "I miss you."

"You saw me this morning, you sap." 

"That was at seven. I need to see you." Lukas whispered into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you, Lukas." Philip felt his cheeks heating up. "You're a real softie."

"Only for my boyfriend."

"Soon it'll be husband." Philip mumbled. "At least it better be soon."

"If it helps any I went out ring shopping with Gabe."

"And you didn't tell me?" Philip gasped. 

"Like I said, it'll be a surprise." Lukas chuckled. "Baby, I gotta go practice. I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you."

Three beeps signalled that the call ended. The song Philip was listening to resumed but the mood had changed. The song that once made Philip smile and tap his hands on the steering wheel suddenly didn't have an effect on him anymore. He knew it wasn't how fault but he felt bad. This was big for Lukas, it was one of the biggest things he had done and Philip could miss it. 

Philip took a deep breath and turned his music up louder. He needs to forget about it. He's only a half hour away and that gives him time to stop somewhere and buy Lukas something as an apology. He hummed the tune of the new song that began to play and he tilted his head side to side, his neck popping. He let out a sigh and pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal. 

Speeding a little bit isn't that bad, right? Only a couple miles over the speed limit. He wouldn't even get pulled over unless he was five or six past the speed limit. He should be fine, he knew that. He couldn't help the small part of him feeling worried, though. Normally, Philip would never speed, he didn't see the point of it, but today was different. Lukas needed him to be there. 

A new song started up, the tune filling the small car. Philip groaned and leaned down, clicking through the stations, stopping between clicks to listen to the song each station was playing. Once he settled on a station he slowed down again. 

BANG! 

Philip felt the car turning but there was nothing he could do. It does forward, his foot no longer on the gas. Glass flew throughout the car. A loud scraping noise filled his ears, louder than the music playing. He closed his eyes and gripped the wheel tight with both hands, praying that the car behind him would slow down and stop pushing him. 

Once the noise stopped Philip let go of the steering wheel and let out the breath he had been holding in. He blinked his eyes open and peeked behind him. The back window was shattered, wind blowing through the window where the glass should be. The back end of his car was bent up, wrinkled like a crumpled up piece of paper.

"No, no, no." Philip whispered to himself. This couldn't be happening. Not tonight. Any night but tonight. He turned and looked down at the screen.

5:00

He had an hour. That was enough time to drive there. If his car worked. It was still running, it can probably drive. Right? 

Philip looked behind him again. The person that rear ended him was getting out of the car. It was an older man. He looked about fifty. He was bald and tall. He rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. He didn't have time for this, he needed to go. He didn't care how much money the repairs cost, he just needed to leave. 

He looked out the back window then he heard yelling through the rest of the glass. It was clearer than it normally would be but his back windows were knocked out and broken, jagged edges of glass standing where his window normally would be. He squinted, going to roll his drivers side window down.

BANG! 

Philip felt his head hit the seat next to him before his head it the steering wheel. Everything was loud. There was popping and screeching and Philip couldn't see. Why couldn't he see? His back hit the seat it was in hard, the seat belt he was wearing tightening around him, so hard he could barely breathe. The world was spinning. His vision was spotty and he felt sick. His head pounded and there was a ringing in his ears so loud that he couldn't think about anything. 

The crashing didn't seem to stop and the dashboard was spinning. Was he spinning? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was in pain. The dash stopped spinning seconds later, the car hitting something that must have stopped it. The entire car jerked, flipping over for the last time, Philips body moving with it. 

Philip blinked a few times, shaking his head, raising his shaking hands to his ears. He covered his ears with his hands and breathed as best as he could. Once he began to breathe he started to cough which only made the seatbelt somehow tighten even more.

He was in a car accident. The airbag was slowly deflating in front of him. He looked at the passenger side window and saw the road. The spinning was his car flipping. Glass was scattered around the car. He felt dizzy. He rubbed his eyes and noticed his cut up his hands and arms were, blood dripping from them. There was smoke slowly creeping in through the broken windows and he wasn't sure if it was from his car or his own. Philip looked down and saw the roof of his car. He was upside down. That's why he was dizzy. Or maybe it was whiplash. Or maybe it was the smoke. The possibilities were endless.

His phone was on the roof. It felt odd saying that but it was. He was upside down, he wasn't thinking straight and everything being flipped wasn't helping him. He reached down, grunting when he felt the seat belt cut deeper into him. He grabbed his phone, blood smearing across the screen. He turned it on, squinting to read the time. 

The smoke was getting thicker and filling the car faster now and Philip was sure it was his car. It had to be his car. The car Lukas bought him when he graduated. God. Not only is he ruining his night but he ruined an expensive car.

5:27 

Philip felt sick. Was it anxiety or the smoke? Maybe both. He swiped at his screen and unlocked it, tears brimming his eyes. He knew he wasn't crying from pain. It was fear. Lukas was going to be so mad if he missed this. He dialed Lukas' number, chewing at his lip, listening to it ring. The ringing only made him even more nauseous. Then the ringing stopped and Lukas' voicemail played. Philip hung up and threw his phone. 

Tears were slipping down his cheeks. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror. Specks of glass were in his face, he could see the dots if blood each piece drew. His hair was hanging down and Philip wished it wasn't. He could hide behind his hair.

He began to think. Shouldn't he be reacting more? Screaming. Yelling. Begging for help. Pulling himself out. Anything but sitting there and crying. He didn't have the urge to do anything. Was he in shock? Probably. He got into two accidents in a half hour. Who wouldn't be in shock? 

He closed his eyes and talked himself through his anxiety. He was okay. How bad could it really be? It was just a few turns, people have been through worse and walked away. Walking. He took a second and focused on every part of his body, only stopping when he realized he didn't feel his legs. Oh god, he didn't feel his legs. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Philip looked down, his breath catching in his throat. The dash was crushed down against his legs, the steering wheel cutting into his hips and lower stomach. Was he crippled? Or was the pressure just so intense it cut off blood floor? Or even worse, what if he was bleeding out?

Philip gripped the steering wheel with both hands and tugged at it. He could barely even see the steering wheel at this point, the smoke making everything tougher to see. He tugged at the steering wheel, jerking it around in any direction he could. Nothing moved. 

It was getting hard to breathe, he couldn't panic. Not today. But the smoke was getting so bad. How could he avoid it? Was his car on fire? Or was the engine just smoking?

Yelling. He began to hear yelling again but he couldn't make out what they said. Just bits and pieces.

"You're."

"Stay."

"Fire."

"Call."

"Does."

Nothing was making sense. This couldn't be happening. Wasn't this a stage of trauma? Denial. Could this count as trauma even though it just happened? 

"Fire." 

He heard it again.

"Alive."

"He."

Was he alive? Is that what they were wondering? Was the smoke too thick for them to even see him? They said fire. His car must be on fire. Oh god. His car is on fire. Any move he makes could make it even worse. Even if he opened the door, it could trigger something. If his legs weren't pinned down he would be able to get out. He could shimmy out if the window with only a few cuts. But no. He was trapped.

If blood loss doesn't kill him smoke inhalation would. If smoke inhalation doesn't kill him fire will. There was no way he was getting out. The fire must he traveling fast if they kept talking about it and the smoke kept getting thicker. 

He was going to die. 

It sounded like the people hadn't even called 911 yet.

He was going to die.

There were two voices, that means both men that hit him were okay.

He was going to die. 

He squinted and looked through the smoke, trying to find his phone. 

He was dying.

He needed to talk to Lukas.

He was really dying. This was the end. If he had left sooner he wouldn't be here.

He was dying.

Philip grabbed his phone, his heart racing. His head was pounding and he couldn't breathe. 

He was dying.

He turned on his phone, swiping and unlocking it, frowning when he saw Lukas' missed calls. He dialed Lukas' number and pressed his phone to his ear.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"Baby, where are you?" Lukas asked. The background noise was loud, it sounded like a bunch of talking.

"I'm on my way, baby." He couldn't tell Lukas. It would ruin his night and he would mess up in the race. "I won't make it in time, I'm so sorry." His voice cracked.

"Baby, baby, don't cry. It's okay. You've seen me race at least a hundred times. This would be the exact same." Lukas paused. "I guess I'll just have to get my good luck kiss through the phone." 

"Yeah.." 

Lukas made a kissing noise. "There. I kissed you. Mwah."

"You're an idiot." He coughed a few times.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, baby, I'm okay. Just.. go out there and win for me. Okay?" 

"Okay, baby." 

Philip closed his eyes. He was going to pass out soon. The spotty vision was coming back and his head hurt more than ever. "I love you. I love you so much." He took a deep breath which was a mistake. He coughed. "You've been the best and I can't wait to marry you.. and I know you're gonna win this."

"You're being really sweet." Lukas cleared his throat. "I love you. Now focus on driving. I don't want you getting into a wreck."

Philip nodded. "I'll be okay... I.. I'm gonna hang up now. Okay? I love you."

"I know, I know. I love you. Bye."

"Goodbye." 

The phone beeped a couple times before returning to the home screen. Philip blinked slowly, the phone slipping from his blood soaked fingers and clattering onto the roof. Philip pressed his head to the headrest as his world slowly faded to black.

6:12 

The police arrived. Philip Shea was DOA. Dead on arrival.

8:12 

Bo Waldenbeck was contacted by Helen.

"Hello?" Bo asked, rushing away from the bleachers and towards the concessions, silently.

Once he spoke again it was simple. "What? No."

And when it happened again he was calm. "No. He won't answer. Hes busy. It's his race tonight. Yeah, Helen, I'll tell him. Um.. condolences." 

Bo hung up and went back into the stadium. When Lukas was ready to go out all Bo did was smile and laugh. He wouldn't tell Lukas Philip died, not until after he wins.

9:32 

Lukas Waldenbeck won. The crowd went wild. He was the top motocross rider in the United States. He couldn't be happier. He needed to find Philip.

10:02 

Bo couldn't find Lukas in the sea of people. Any time he got a glimpse of Lukas it was when he was being rushed towards another interview. He didn't want to have to say this. He wished he didn't. It was another time he had to tell his son someone he loved died. It was Sally all over again and he was sure Lukas wouldn't get through it.

10:25 

Lukas made his way to the locker room, humming along to the song that was playing over the speakers. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Whipping around he calmed down almost immediately. It was his dad.

"Hey." Lukas grinned.

"Lukas.." Bo spoke quietly. "I need to tell you something."

Lukas nodded. "Yeah. What is it? Did you find Philip? He said he was on his way right before I went on."

Bo looked down. "Philip got in an accident." 

Lukas walked quickly away from Bo. He yanked off his motocross padding and threw it on the ground, tossing his helmet down with it. "We gotta get to the hospital then." He started to jog. "Dad! Hurry up!" 

Bo didn't reply. He didn't even move.

Lukas turned around. "Dad?" 

"He's dead, Lukas." 

10:29 

Lukas Waldenbecks world ended.


End file.
